


A New World: Fan Chapter for Ash and Lugia

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Gijinka, Heterosexual Sex, Large Breasts, Multiple Sex Positions, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a lemon for someone for their story. This is a lemon between Ash and an anthropomorphic female Lugia. The original story was a harem fic but that doesn't matter for this lemon. Lugia and Ash have been developing their relationship before this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World: Fan Chapter for Ash and Lugia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155522) by Fantasy1290. 



**Chapter 26.5**

**This is a lemon based on Fantasy1290's story on fanfiction.net , A New World. Ash is much older and all pokemon are anthropomorphized. I tried to make this fit in with his story, even though I don't agree with the characterizations and his choices with the pokemon's physical manifestations. This is unofficial as he has gone missing, but I do believe this doesn't go against any of his wishes.  
**

Ash and Lugia walked into a private room holding hands. It had a very large bed, although 25 feet probably wasn't long enough for what was about to come. It was made out of very strong material, however.

Even in her smallest form, Lugia was taller than Ash at 5'9". She had long blue and white hair and a moderately curved waist. Her breasts were currently at an overbearing N cup, which was larger than what Ash had seen on any woman.

"I don't think I can stay at this size," Lugia said. "Are you ready?"

There was no way any man could be ready, but there was no way any man could back down either. Her full height was a bit above 34 feet, which means she's going to be six and a half times taller, and that doesn't even get into weight. Ivy said she was nearly three hundred times heavier than a normal person in this form.

As they both started to strip down, Ash couldn't help but be impressed by Lugia's smooth, flawless, blue-tinted, pale skin. Her shape was very fine as well. Her bra popped off of her melon-sized breasts as soon as it was undone. Seeing this much of the sea goddess' form made him throw off his boxers just to free himself from the pressure of his raging boner. The last piece of clothing to take off was her underpants; she turned her large ass to him, perhaps unwitting, and bent over to pull down her this last article of clothing.

He only half-thought about holding back as he struck his meat into her ass. Lugia stood up in surprise, her underwear still around her ankle. Ash torpedoed her in the plumpest region, but then moved himself into her more sensitive region while grabbing her around the waist. He licked her silky skin, going while running his hand through her marvelous hair.

"You're making me lose control," Lugia said as Ash licked the back of her neck while managing to reach deep inside her crevice. "I can't maintain this size for much longer,"

"Don't worry," Ash assured her while bracing himself for the change while astride her ass. "I'm ready for this ride."

Ash felt the already plentiful booty on his crotch grow as his hand forcibly slipped across her skin. Ash's feet left the ground. Lugia bent over the bed to avoid the ceiling.

By the time Lugia stopped growing, she was more than twice as tall, with an ass more than twice as deep. If she grew anymore, Ash might have had some serious problems with accidentally doing the splits, but only workout-level burning accompanied him as he was balls deep in the heavenly expanse.

Lugia lowered her knees to the floor so Ash's could get his footing. He now had a rather large tract of back to travel as she laid front first on her back. Her skin was still flawless, as any pores she might have had were shrunk inversely from the rest of her. She reached up her body to get to her breasts, which were now far greater than any named size. He grabbed both of them from the sides, and Lugia let out an audible gasp.

"Yes, this is good," Lugia said. "I need to get into my final position before I become too big so I don't crush you."

"Okay," Ash stood on the bed over her torso and she turned over. She smiled as Ash stared across her large, magenta-tipped boobs, but with a more mischievous look, she began to change again. For a second, Ash thought that he was shrinking as her body moved beneath him. He fell over into her cleavage. His entire body was now between her funbags. He didn't know which one to play with more, and decided on poking his manhood into the right.

"My left boob is a bit bigger," Lugia offered.

"Believe me, both are plenty big enough," Ash replied. He found them to take a lot of effort to move, and there were times her felt like he could get stuck under their weight

He climb on the right one and closed his eyes; it was far superior to any bed or cushion. He put every nerve in his body into embracing the boob was: his hand, arms, dick, legs, toes, chest, tongue, lips, and face. He felt his manhood get harder, and Ash could easily feeling himself able to have an ejaculation into her chest right then and there.

"How close are you?" Ash said.

"A few minutes of boobies play, I think," Lugia said. "My breast are sensitive enough to feel your veins though."

"Huh? Oh!" Ash said. He opened his eyes and got to his knees to remove the key to orgasm. There was plenty of pleasure to be given and received from his hands alone, and it was quite a good show to watch her breasts and her face as she enjoyed his hands. He had a decent idea of how to maximize her pleasure with his experience with Pikachu.

"Oh Ash! You're doing so well."

"Just tell me when it's enough, okay?"

"Keep going!" Ash slid down to the sides to test the edges of her enjoyment. It took all of his muscle power, and she seemed to enjoy it more than the centers and nipples. Well, it looks like these milk bags are going to be a major source of exercise in the future.

"Other side," she demanded.

He let himself roll into her cleavage and slipped in deeper than before. His member was no longer held in open air, but stuck between both breasts. He quickly found himself unable to escape, and struggling only made her breasts move more against his dick before he realized this was a full blown titty fuck, or paizuri. More specifically: perpendicular paizuri. Even more specifically: REVERSE perpendicular paizuri.

Lugia was saying yes over and over again, enjoying him struggle. All he had to do was struggle some more. He struggled and told himself, "I must not cum, I must not cum." Which was becoming harder and harder. It became so hard to hold back, even more so at a level he'd never experienced before.

His semen came rushing out of him and he experienced an orgasm far greater than he ever thought possible. He let his worries go and just let it go on and on, releasing everything upwards into Lugia's gigantic bosom.

…Wow, it was still going.

After a while, it finally stopped, although he was now more sensitive than ever down there. Lugia's fingers came up beneath his feet, pushing him up her cleavage. His penis experienced a sensation at a level so intense, he could only think to call it the exact opposite of torture.

He was now face to face with the giant, lips almost touching. They kissed as Ash was still astride her left breast. The kissing was actually quite like normal kissing, although Lugia was awkwardly restricted with her lips.

Her hand picked him up and her two-foot tongue come up to lick him in between his legs. Ash couldn't believe that something he didn't even think about could feel so nice and sexual. Lugia then curled her tongue taco style and gave him a bit of a blowjob.

"This is so awesome!" Ash said.

Lugia stopped it and said, "Take me. Do it now!"

Ash went back down her body, and positions himself for penetration in between her legs. He could see exactly where to go, although how was a much different story, due to the large size of her vagina. He had to get on his knees to be at the right level, and he pressed his body against her. His penis entered her closed, but moist vagina. Lugia moan as Ash entered her canal, rubbing around as he did so. Lugia was getting aroused and Ash shoved his entire arm up into her. He banged his arm into her canal, and then both arms went in. Lugia's lady parts tightened, and she yelled.

"Oh, Ash. You complete me," She said in orgasm. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

Ash dived face-first into her vagina so he could rub his hands inside the smooth and wet tunnel better, but it was quite the tight fit. It was dark, and he could her voice through her body. Suddenly, Lugia got incredibly tight once… and then her feminine organ relaxed.

Ash slipped out and climbed up on to the naked and pale goddess with four very fatigued limbs. Ash could feel every breath as he rose many times while making his way to her bosom. His palms latched onto her breast as he pushed himself up with shaky legs. When he got up there, he collapsed. His dick pushing into the boob, his heavy eyelids came down slowly. His last few seconds of consciousness was spent taking in the heavenly bosom of his new girlfriend.

**It took so much time figuring out how this lemon was going to happen. I do like the idea of playing with height differences, but I think a 1:7 difference as presented in A New World was a bit excessive, good mostly for having Lugia's boobs at as beds, but not good for much else in my opinion. I was able to quickly understand the ridiculous physics around a person as large as Lugia, and the challenges with such a sexual encounter.**

**Ash's height is based off an estimate from information in chapters 24 and 25. The hug with his adopted mother(72 inches)) puts his head at her bosom. I put him at about 5'4" (65 inches) although 5' 1"(61 inches) is more mathematically conservative. Lugia's pokédex gives 34' 2"(410 inches). This is a height ratio of 1:7 at most and 1:6 at least.**


End file.
